In recent years, the market for systems to support electronic wireless data transfer between interoperating devices has grown rapidly. Concurrently, mobile devices such as smartphones have become common place. Systems that increase the security, reliability, speed, and accuracy of wireless data transfer between devices will continue to expand the capabilities of such devices.